


Him

by ellienor33



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellienor33/pseuds/ellienor33
Summary: After being chosen to live amongst the most prestigious leaders of his religion, Inoo quickly realizes that settling in won’t be that easy.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 15





	1. Newcomer

Inoo stood in front of the big house with his bags. He heard his escort, named Takaki Yuya, come out of the car before going to turn towards him. “How are you feeling?” Yuya asked with a little smile. 

“Nervous but mostly blessed. I still can’t believe He chose me to live here.” Inoo turned his attention back to the house. The area was surrounded by large trees that reminded Inoo how secluded they were out in the woods. 

“Yamada is a gracious leader, isn’t he? Don’t worry, Inoo, you have nothing to worry about. Now, let’s go get you settled in your room.” Yuya led the way and walked up the steps to the front doorway. Inoo followed taking notice of the weathered wood rocking chairs on the front porch. The house was mildly big with two stories and looked like it could use a good paint job. To Inoo, it looked so nice compared to his previous conditions. Followers had been living in little pockets around the country for decades, and the trailer Inoo had been living in had been packed with other men all dedicated to the same practice.

Their founder had preached in the 60s that gay men were the chosen ones. Their scriptures described how their sexuality was directly linked to them being above the normality and lasciviousness of their heterosexual counterparts- largely citing women as the source of men’s downfall. When Inoo had been kicked out of his mother’s home as a teenager because of his sexuality, he found comfort amongst these men that seemed to understand what nobody else did. 

When their founder passed, his direct servant Yamada had taken over as their leader. He was revealed as a god through whom only their higher presence, Him, could speak to them through. Yamada had visited Inoo’s sector of believers a couple of months ago, and it had been soon afterwards that Inoo learned he had been chosen directly to move into Yamada’s house.

Feeling affirmation in his belief, Inoo knew that this is where he belonged. Serving his leader that saved him was surely what his life had set up for him, and he was sure that he wanted to dedicate the rest of his life to this cause. 

The only thing that shook the love for Inoo’s leader was one of Yamada’s two direct servants, Arioka Daiki. Whenever they received newsletters and pictures from the inner circle, Inoo always found himself searching for new pictures and information about Daiki. Inoo cut out parts that Daiki had written in the newsletters on their faith and hung them on the wall next to his bunk. It had turned into a crush, and Inoo thought Him had listened to his secret, selfish desires to meet him by moving Inoo into this house. 

As the door creaked open, Inoo saw the main foyer had a large staircase on which was another follower. “Ah, Yaotome, perfect timing!” Yuya called out. “This is your new roommate, Inoo.” 

“Oh, is this who He has chosen for me?” Hikaru walked down the steps. “I’m pleased to meet you. Yaotome Hikaru,” and Hikaru stuck his hand out.

“Inoo Kei,” Inoo went to shake his hand. “Bless Him.” 

“Look, Takaki, I know you’re usually busy, so I’ll go ahead and show him where we live.” Hikaru started to walk off.

“But you don’t know his schedule!” Yuya called out with a huff as he watched Hikaru. “Fine, but he’s supposed to meet with Yamada at 2!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hikaru stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked back down to Inoo. “Well, are you coming?” When Inoo walked up to meet Hikaru at the middle of the stairs, Hikaru started walking again. “You know, even if we have to share a bedroom, it’s still the largest in the house besides Yamada’s. The location of it is shitty, though, since we’re in between two other rooms.”

“Wait, it’s only us two in the room?” They got to the top of the staircase on the landing of a long, carpeted hallway.

“Well, yeah.” Hikaru turned back to look at Inoo. “How many people did you think there was going to be?”

“Where I used to live I shared a room with five other guys.” Inoo gave a nervous laugh as Hikaru stared at him in surprise.

“How did you guys sleep?”

“Bunk beds.” Inoo quickly replied. “Yeah, it wasn’t ideal. We had a cockroach problem, too.” 

“Well then, thank Him for the upgrade.” Hikaru tapped on a doorway. “This is Yuya and Yuto’s room,” they walked further along. “Here we are! Ah, home sweet home.” 

“Wow, it is big,” was the first thing Inoo said as he stepped into the room. He went to put his things on the side of the room that looked unused, and Hikaru went to sit on his own bed. “Um, Yaotome?” Inoo questioned nervously.

“Please, we’re roommates, call me Hikaru.”

“Yes, Hikaru, um, is Arioka by any chance on this floor, too?”

“Yeah, why?” Hikaru eyed him suspiciously. Inoo knew he was blushing, and he cursed that he even asked the question when Hikaru exclaimed, “oh, you have a thing for him, huh?” Hikaru laughed. 

“No, it’s not like that!” Inoo blushed even harder. “I just...enjoy his teachings. I’ve seen his sermons a few times..”

“Oh?” Hikaru leaned back on his hands. “To answer your question, yes he does live on this floor as well. Inoo, you know why you’ve been sent here, right?”

“Not really.” Inoo started taking out his clothes to put them away. He eyed his clippings of Arioka’s teachings in his bag, but he decided to get them out later. 

“I think Yamada has certain...plans for you. He’s technically married to Chinen, but he has followers that serve him in a...specific way.” 

“Oh.” Inoo blinked slowly in thought. “Well, I’m here to serve Yamada in any way he needs. If He wills me to help Yamada in that way, then so be it.” 

“Even though you’re such a fanboy of Arioka?” Inoo turned around to protest, but Hikaru spoke before him. “Look, you mentioned him ten minutes into meeting me, and you blush every time I mention his name. I’ve heard that Arioka’s had followers serve him in that way too before, and I think if you just mentioned it-“

“No!” Inoo shook his head. “I’m here to do what I’m told. Him, and Yamada, and the founder-“

“May he Rest In Peace.”

“They’ve given me so much. All I want to do is be a loyal servant even if it means just admiring Arioka as a follower.” Inoo decided that Hikaru wasn’t going to judge him too much, and he did unpack his cutouts before placing them on the bed. 

“What are those?” Hikaru stood up in curiosity before walking over to Inoo’s bed. He leafed through the papers before snickering a little. “You could try being a little less obvious.” 

“Well, now you know my secret, so what’s yours?” Inoo nudged Hikaru with his elbow. 

“I definitely don’t have a crush around the house. In fact, He has willed me to get married to Kota. I love Kota so much, and I’m really excited about it.” Hikaru put down the papers. “You know, He really believes in true love. Yamada has said so himself. So, I say if you really like Arioka, pray to Him, and what you want might just happen. He has put these feelings in you for a reason I’m sure of it.” 

“Thank you, Hikaru.” Inoo smiled a little bit. “So does that mean we’re not going to be roommates for long?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll still be around! Plus, Okamoto is really nice. You’ll like him as your future roommate.” Hikaru started to walk away. “Now, come on, Yamada will be wanting to see you soon. We can unpack later.”

——

Hikaru led Inoo downstairs and down a hallway until they reached the end. The hallway had been dim, and Inoo wondered what could possibly be behind the various doors. Hikaru knocked before a voice chimed, “come in!” Inoo followed him into what could be best described as a library. Books covered the walls, there were armchairs and leather couches, and on the other side of the room was a grand wooden desk. Yamada was sitting in a desk chair smiling at both of them.

Inoo gasped loudly as he recognized the other two people in the room. In one arm chair next to the desk sat Yamada’s husband, Chinen, and Daiki sat on a loveseat nearby. Hikaru bowed, and Inoo was snapped back into reality as he bowed too. “Ease up, both of you,” Yamada said before standing. “Inoo, I have asked you to be here to formally welcome you to my personal household. When I saw you, I immediately heard Him speak to me that I needed to bring you here. You’re special to Him. I would be proud of myself for being such a devoted follower if I were you.” Yamada cupped Inoo’s face in his hand and rubbed a thumb over his cheek.

“I’m only like this because I am under your great leadership. Without Him and you, I would be nothing.” Inoo tried to keep his cool and not glance at Daiki too much, but he heard some snickering behind him.

“Yes, Yaotome?” Yamada rolled his eyes and broke away from Inoo. 

“I think that our new companion is failing to mention what a big fan of Arioka’s teachings he is. Seriously, he has cut-outs of Arioka’s parts in the newsletter.” Hikaru smiled at Inoo’s glare.

“Don’t be mad at Yaotome, pet.” Yamada stroked Inoo’s hair and gave him a caring look. “I’m glad to know that you’ve been so inspired and devoted through Daiki.”

“More like he wants to sleep with him if you ask me.” Chinen finally spoke up and went to stand up as he did so. “Ryosuke,” Chinen purred as he wrapped his arms around Yamada’s neck. “I know you were planning on Inoo joining us in bed, but maybe he’s been sent here to please Daiki as well?” The glint in Chinen’s eyes worried Inoo a little bit, but he tried to keep his face calm. He broke his gaze from the pair and looked over at Daiki and quickly looked away when he made eye contact with Daiki’s intense stare.

“Yuri, I think that’s exactly why He had me bring Inoo here.” Yamada smirked. “Now come on Yaotome, let’s let Inoo prove his worth in private.” 

As they went to leave, Hikaru gave Inoo a knowing look before heading towards the door. Inoo took a deep breath before turning towards Daiki, who hadn’t said a word the entire time. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to if you don’t want to-“

“Come here and kneel in front of me,” was all Daiki said. Inoo did as instructed and looked up at Daiki who was looking at him with that same intense expression. Daiki took Inoo’s chin in his hand as he said, “now, I want you to swallow every last drop. He hates waste.”

——

When Inoo found his way back to his room, he found Hikaru sitting on his bed talking to another man he didn’t know the name of. “Ah, Kota, this is my new roommate!” Hikaru happily chimed. “Inoo, meet my fiancée Yabu Kota.”

When Inoo didn’t say anything, Yabu nodded his head and said “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Inoo.”

“You too,” Inoo quietly said before going to sit on his bed. 

“Well, how was it? Was he everything you ever dreamed of? You’re welcome, by the way. If I hadn’t spoken up, it wouldn’t have ever happened.”

“He’s just..” Inoo trailed off for a moment. “Different than I was expecting.”

“Like how?” Hikaru got up and sat on the foot of Inoo’s bed. “Come on, tell us all the gross details.” 

Inoo eyed Yabu for a moment before starting, “well, I choked when he finished and some of his...stuff ended up on my face. Then he slapped me and told me I did a bad job. Arioka told me ‘I thought I told you He hates waste!’, and I was trying to explain to him how sorry I was before he told me to shut up. Oh, and Arioka gave me this.” Inoo pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a dark hickey. “I felt so bad. I failed Arioka, Yamada, and Him.” Inoo’s voice cracked a little.

“You really threw him to the wolves Hikaru,” Yabu chastised. He walked over and sat next to Inoo on his bed pulling him into his chest so Inoo could cry there. 

“Well, how was I supposed to know Arioka would be that rough with him? I thought Inoo could soften him up a little bit. I mean, Arioka used to be a really cheerful guy before-“

“Hikaru, shush!” Yabu exclaimed. “You know we’re not supposed to talk about that.” Yabu petted Inoo’s hair and looked at him with a soft expression. “Now, do you think Yamada is going to summon Inoo tonight to his room? I don’t think he can go in this condition..”

“No, I think he’s already summoned Yuto tonight.” 

“Okay, good. Hey, Inoo, we need to head to dinner soon. Nakajima and Takaki are on dinner duty, so it’s going to at least be decent.” 

“You really just have to watch out for whenever Kota’s making any of the meals. He’s seriously so bad-“ Yabu reached out his foot to give Hikaru a quick kick in the leg. “Ow! Don’t be mad because it’s true.”

“I suck at cooking too,” Inoo lifted his head and let out a quick laugh with a sniffle. “It’s just not a gift He blessed me with.”

——

Inoo went downstairs with Hikaru and Yabu and turned the corner to find a large dining room with a long table in the middle. Yamada was already sitting at the head with Daiki and Chinen sitting next to him. “Yuya, please move.” Yamada ordered. “I want Inoo to start sitting next to Daiki from now on.” Inoo felt a hand on his shoulder before turning a little bit to see Yabu giving him a look he couldn’t quite make out. 

They prayed before Yamada first served himself and everyone else followed suit. Inoo noticed that everyone was silent during the meal, so he tried to be as quiet as possible while he ate. That was, until Chinen broke the silence. “Oh, Ryosuke He knows how to choose them so well. Look, Inoo is so elegant even when he eats.”

“He’s a good pet indeed.” Yamada remarked. Inoo didn’t know if he should respond with anything and settled on continuing to be silent. His eyes looked over at Chinen, who wasn’t ashamed that he was staring at Inoo. 

When Daiki finished his meal, he turned to Yamada and asked bluntly, “are you summoning Inoo to your room tonight?” 

“No, I’m not planning on it.” Yamada smirked.

Daiki turned to Inoo, “come to my room at 8 and don’t be late.” Inoo just quickly nodded and felt his face start to get warm.

“Oh, he’s blushing how cute!” Chinen let out in a high pitched voice. “He must really like you, Daiki.” Daiki got up to leave before Chinen continued. “Wow, twice in one day. You must thank Him, Inoo, for letting you please a man you admire so often. I know I do.” 

“Bless Him,” was all Inoo responded. In a way, maybe Chinen was right. There was a part of Inoo that knew that Chinen was just teasing him, but there was another part that took Chinen’s words to heart. All Inoo had to do was look inwardly to his faith to know that this is what he had always wanted, and what He has granted him. This was a man that Inoo had always admired and even pined after and now he had the chance to satisfy his needs. Even if Daiki wasn’t what he had been expecting, Inoo needed to be grateful that he had been given this opportunity. 

“Please, Yuri. That’s enough.” Inoo watched as the pair exchanged a look. 

“But Ryosuke-“

“I said that’s enough!” Yamada roared, and Inoo was taken aback by the outburst. “Yuri, come with me upstairs. If you’ll excuse us, everyone.” Yamada immediately stood up and Chinen followed. 

“Inoo,” Yabu called out too cheerfully in a way Inoo was sure to change the mood in the room. “I don’t believe you’ve met our other companions. This is Nakajima, Okamoto, and Takaki-“

“We’ve met before,” Yuya interjected. 

“Oh, sorry. Anyway, they also live here! Welcome to the main house.” Yabu put on a bright smile.

“It’s nice to meet everyone.” Inoo nodded towards the other side of the table. “I don’t want to waste this opportunity to serve Him in a place with His most devoted followers.” Inoo eyed the other men and deemed that they looked nice enough. He knew he had to be careful amongst them, though, as these people were men that had earned their places here by being the most loyal of Yamada and their founder’s teachings. 

“Please, you’ll do fine. Even if you were just put here because of how pretty you are,” Takaki remarked. Hikaru promptly choked on his food, and Yuto broke out in laughter. 

“Come on guys, don’t be mean.” Inoo finally heard Keito speak up. “He wanted Yamada to put Inoo here, right? So he has to be special in some way.” 

“I know that was meant to be nice, but I think it was also insulting. Inoo is already special.” Hikaru put his hand on Inoo’s shoulder.

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Keito looked flustered. “I’m sorry, Inoo..”

“It’s fine.” Inoo waved him off. “It’s not like I was a leader in my sector or anything. Everyone was incredibly jealous when I was asked to move to this house.” 

“I bet they were. You were probably pretty popular amongst your immediate leaders, too, right?” It was clear to Inoo what Yuto was insinuating, and he felt kind of offended at the accusation. 

“Not really. They largely left me alone because..” Inoo blushed and turned his focus back onto his food. 

“So they knew you were a fanboy of Arioka’s too?” Hikaru laughed. “This guy has the biggest crush on Arioka I’ve ever seen.”

“How did your leaders even know?” Yabu asked.

“Well, that’s an embarrassing story..” Inoo hoped everyone would drop the subject, but they all had eyes on him waiting. Inoo sighed, “I was really...popular at one point, and I liked it because the leaders obviously had better sleeping quarters than we did. I used to think about Arioka during it, but then one time I called out his name. That leader stopped, beat me, and then sent me back to my room…”

“You knew you deserved it though, right?” Takaki interjected, and Inoo nodded. “I couldn’t even imagine how furious I would’ve been if I was your leader.”

“Now, everyone just knows because Hikaru has a loud mouth!” Inoo turned to Hikaru, who just shrugged.

“Seriously, never tell Hikaru a secret.” Yabu said. “He’s the worst at keeping them.” 

“But it makes sense now..” Keito started but then trailed off. Everyone looked, so he continued. “We know why Arioka is asking him to go up to his room.” 

“Hikaru surely had something to do with that.” Yuto grinned. “Or am I wrong?” Hikaru didn’t respond, but he smiled knowingly. 

“He hates secrets, anyway.” Takaki pointed out. “It’s better to have everything out in the open.” 

“Speaking of which, what time is it?” Yabu turned around to look at the clock. “Oh shit, Inoo, it’s 7:50. You better get up there.”

“I don’t even know where his room is.” Inoo looked panicked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” Hikaru went to stand up. “Come on, you don’t want to be late.” They looked at each other for a moment, and Inoo saw sympathy in Hikaru’s eyes.


	2. Settling In

When Inoo arrived at breakfast with Daiki, he knew everyone was staring at how Daiki’s hand rested on his lower back. Yamada was giving them a look of amusement, but Inoo tried to ignore the majority of them while he walked to his spot at the table. 

“I was looking forward to having a roommate, Inoo, and you went and ditched me.” Hikaru pouted. “We could’ve stayed up late and done roommate stuff.”

“What? Like painted our nails and gossiped?” Inoo laughed.

“Yes! I’m gonna start giving you a curfew.” 

“No you’re not.” Daiki said seriously and put a hand on Inoo’s thigh underneath the table. 

“Daiki, are you already getting possessive of your new toy?” Chinen joined in. “Don’t forget Ryosuke and I want to play with him too.” Inoo noticed the bruises on Chinen’s neck and tried not to stare at them too much when he looked at him. 

“He’s not a toy,” was all Daiki responded with. 

“More like a whore,” Yuya sneered.

Daiki gave Yuya a look that could kill, “What was that, Takaki?” Yuya shook his head and looked down. “No, I’m serious. Please repeat yourself louder.” Inoo felt uncomfortable with the seriousness in Daiki’s voice like something bad was going to happen. 

“Takaki, see Daiki and me after breakfast.” Yamada called out in a dangerous tone. The whole table went silent afterwards until Yabu and Keito walked out bringing large plates of food. 

“Oh wow,” Inoo couldn’t help but exclaim. “Do you guys eat like this all of the time?” 

“Well, yeah.” Daiki was the one who responded to him. “It’s not that extravagant.” 

“Sometimes, in my sector all we’d have to eat for dinner was rice.” Inoo said “I thought last night our dinner was just special.” 

“That’s because the leaders down there are useless.” Yamada interjected. “I give them plenty of money, and they squander it. Speaking of which, I might have a little assignment for you and Daiki soon. I want you to go down there and surprise them to look at their finances before they have time to cook their books.” 

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but why would I go there?” Inoo questioned.

“You know our northern Japanese branch more than any of us here. You’d know if those leaders are lying. I don’t want some bad press coming out about living conditions.” Yamada reached out his hands. “Now, let us pray so we can eat.” 

——-

“Inoo!” Yamada called out, and Inoo turned to see him standing at the edge of the vegetable garden. Inoo bowed as much as he could in his crouching position, but let up when he felt a hand on his hair. “I have something to show you,” Yamada smiled down at Inoo. Inoo got up and brushed the dirt on his hands off on his pants. 

Inoo looked at Hikaru, who was busy pulling out carrots, before going to follow Yamada. Yamada was leading him back into the house, and didn’t say anything as Inoo realized he was being led into a room by the study. There was a white room, and Inoo saw Yuya kneeling on the floor in the middle of it. Daiki sat on a bench nearby, arms crossed, and threw a look to Inoo when he entered. 

“Now apologize,” Daiki looked over at Yuya. This was the first time Inoo properly looked at Yuya and realized he had taken several punches to the face. Inoo winced and thought that this was all a little extreme for Yuya’s comment at breakfast this morning. 

Yuya looked up, making eye contact with Inoo, and let out a quick, “I’m sorry.” 

“That didn’t seem sincere enough, did it Ryosuke?” Daiki stood up, and Inoo heard Yamada chuckle behind him. Inoo panicked as he watched Daiki walk over to Yuya and circled him a little bit before grabbing his hair and forcing his head down. “Now,” Daiki said, crouching down and getting close to Yuya’s face which was nearly on the ground. “Let’s try that again.” 

“I’m really sorry for what I said earlier, Inoo.” Yuya cried out, and Daiki turned to look at Inoo. 

“It’s fine!” Inoo let out hastily. “Really, it’s fine.” Inoo wanted to make Daiki let go of Yuya, but he stood in place. 

“Takaki, you’re dismissed.” Yamada called out. “Go back up to your room.” Once Daiki had let Yuya go, Yuya gave a quick look to Inoo before getting up and quickly leaving. 

“Inoo,” Daiki started before walking towards him. “You really need to start acting tough around the house. I know these guys don’t look like it, but they’ll eat you alive if you let them.” 

“Aw,” Inoo felt Yamada put his hands on his shoulders from behind. “But he has you to protect him, doesn’t he?”

“Ah, your hand!” Inoo reached out and grabbed Daiki’s right hand, where he noticed his knuckles were raw. “Are you-“ Inoo didn’t have time to finish his sentence because Daiki swiftly withdrew his hand and backhanded Inoo across the face.

“Don’t you ever touch me without my permission!” Daiki barked, and Inoo nodded as he cupped the side of his face. Tears had started to well up in his eyes, and he was sure he would’ve fallen down if Yamada hadn’t held him steady. “Yamada, I want him in my room tonight. He needs to properly thank me for what I did today.”

“Daiki,” Yamada said seriously. “I said we could share him, not that he was yours.” Inoo was just mentally thanking Yamada for saving him from another night of overly rough sex when Yamada continued, “he’s coming up with Yuri and me tonight, but he’s free right now if you want him. Is that okay, pet?” 

Inoo knew he couldn’t refuse, so he just responded, “that’s fine.” Daiki eyed him for a moment before grabbing Inoo’s waist and pulling him close. 

“Just go easier on him, okay?” Yamada started to walk out. “I don’t want you to mark up that pretty skin too much before I have him.” 

Almost in an act of defiance, Daiki started to leave a hickey right on Inoo’s neck. Inoo gasped in response and put his hands on Daiki’s shoulders. He wished that Daiki had taken him to a room where the bleach smell wasn’t so bad and where he had somewhere softer to lay down on.

“Now, what should you say to me after standing up for you during breakfast?” Daiki said against Inoo’s neck, and Inoo shuddered. 

“Thank you?” 

“Say it like you mean it!” Daiki dug his nails into the small of Inoo’s back. 

“Th-thank you!” Inoo stammered out. Daiki reached his hand up to Inoo’s hair and pulled him down into a rough kiss.   
——

“Hikaru, I’m dying.” Inoo proclaimed as he entered their room. “You know how people out in the world complain about being sex deprived? I wanna be that.” Inoo laid down on his bed and out his arm over his forehead dramatically.

“Don’t worry. Hopefully they’ll get tired of you soon.” Hikaru looked up from the book he was reading. “Arioka again?”

“Yeah,” Inoo replied flatly. “I have to go to Yamada’s room tonight, too. I don’t even think I have the stamina to keep up with this.” 

“We have to cook breakfast in the morning. Don’t you forget, or I’ll go to Yamada’s room to get you myself.” Inoo glared over at Hikaru. “Don’t act like it’s my fault.” Hikaru looked over Inoo for a moment before snickering, “woah, nice hickey.”

“Shut up.” Inoo snapped back and turned over. “It’s just so...rough. You know he hasn’t prepared me once? He just…” Inoo’s face grimaced.

“Maybe, well this advice I’m about to give you could backfire horribly.” Hikaru sat up. “Try creating a more sensual aura. You could try flirting with him around the house-“

“Today, he hit me because I touched his hand without warning.”

“Well then do it visually, or say things to him that have clear double meanings. Compliment him when he does something you think is cute and gradually build up to the physical stuff. Make it so he doesn’t want to have sex with you, but that he wants you, ya know?” 

“I don’t know, Hika, I’ve never really had to flirt and stuff.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you little nudges and help you, but for the bedroom stuff you gotta figure that out by yourself. Come on, where’s that cute guy that couldn’t wait to meet Arioka the first day he was here?” 

“He’s dead.” Inoo sounded like he was about to cry. “I want my innocence back.” 

“Don’t take this wrong, but I’m pretty sure your innocence was taken by some confused jock in your high school bathroom.” 

Inoo glared at Hikaru, “actually, it was in his club room, thank you.” 

“Oh wow, so romantic.” Hikaru rolled his eyes. “I knew I was right when I pegged you for the made every boy in his class confused type.” 

“Yeah, that’s really how it was. Then, I had this boyfriend, and after everyone suspected we were dating, I caught him in the bathroom denying it and telling his friends what a faggot I was.” 

“Oh really?” Hikaru scoffed. “I really hate straight people. They just use us when it’s convenient and then toss us aside-“ 

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Inoo sighed and turned so he was looking at Hikaru. “I keep thinking I know what love feels like, and it feels like every time I do I’m wrong.” 

“That’s gonna happen a lot.” Hikaru smiled. “But don’t worry, when you’re finally right, it’s the best feeling in the world, so it’s worth it to keep on being wrong.” 

——-

“Have you guys made coffee yet?” Daiki asked as he entered the kitchen in his pajamas. The sudden sound of Daiki’s voice made Inoo flinch a little bit, and he was glad that Hikaru replied.

“Yes we did! Inoo, can you grab a cup of it for him? I’m a little busy.” He then decided that he wasn’t glad Hikaru replied. Inoo shot a glare at Hikaru as he went to the coffee pot. 

“Who’s just...eating this tomato?” Inoo heard as he was pouring a cup of coffee. 

“That’s mine.” Inoo called out and walked over to Daiki. 

“You know we’re not supposed to eat before we pray.” Daiki took the mug from Inoo and sipped it. 

“Oh no, maybe you should punish me.” Inoo made eye contact with Daiki as he picked up the tomato and took a slow bite out of it. “Whoops,” Inoo let out as he chewed. 

“I’m confused.” Daiki squinted a little bit and furrowed his brows. “You want to be punished?” There was a roar of laughter from Hikaru in the background, but Inoo didn’t let it deter him. 

“Only if it’s in your bed.” Inoo wiped some tomato juice off the corner of his mouth with his finger and sucked it off with a half lidded look he had practiced in the mirror the night before. The room went silent, and for a moment Inoo was worried that he really was going to get punished. 

“Don’t talk like that in front of Yaotome,” Daiki only grumbled and went to leave.

“Damn, Inoo,” Hikaru finally let out after a few minutes of silence. “Don’t you think you came on a little strong? ‘Only if it’s in your bed,” Hikaru mimicked and laughed. “I can’t believe you actually said that to him.” 

“Was it bad?” Inoo grabbed his mug of tea and leaned against the counter.

“Not bad per se, just...a lot. I think you did kind of throw him off? It is kind of weird, though,” Hikaru paused as he transferred eggs to a large serving plate. “He never usually wakes up this early. Also, I’ve never seen him come into the kitchen before breakfast.” 

“Really? Do you think he came because of me?” Inoo’s voice went up a few octaves, and he walked over to where Hikaru was standing.

“Yes, fanboy, that’s what I was trying to get at. Now come on help me carry this stuff to the dining room.” 

Anxiety plagued Inoo as he went to the dining room. Daiki’s reaction earlier left little room for Inoo to gauge what was waiting for him. Would Daiki have told Yamada what he said earlier? Would they be mad? Maybe Hikaru was right that he should’ve started out slower. 

Everyone seemed normal as Inoo entered the dining room, though. After setting the food down, Inoo took his normal spot next to Daiki who didn’t say a word to him. When Yamada was done saying their morning prayer, Inoo decided he was going to do another bold move to test how far he could go. 

“Daiki,” Inoo said as cute as he could manage without sounding nervous. Daiki immediately turned at the use of his first name, and Inoo continued, “here, let me get your food for you. You must be tired from working so hard all of the time, right?” 

“I guess,” Daiki replied like he was dumbfounded. While Inoo busied himself, he realized everyone was quiet and staring at him.

“Okay, I want to know what happened to make you two so chummy all of a sudden.” Chinen finally blurted out while Inoo was getting his own food. 

“It’s none of your business,” Daiki quickly said before Inoo could say anything. Inoo silently thanked him and went on to eat his food. 

“You’re no fun,” Chinen pouted. 

When everyone had turned their attention elsewhere to other conversations, Inoo felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to look at Hikaru. Hikaru gave him a smirk before returning to his food. 

Once everyone was done, Inoo got up to help Hikaru collect the dishes. Inoo noticed that Daiki held back and was watching him intently. 

“Yaotome, can you start the dishes without Inoo? I want to talk to him for a moment.” Daiki waved off Hikaru before turning his attention to Inoo. “What do you think you’re doing?” Daiki got straight to the point. “Are you trying to make me mad?” 

“What! No,” Inoo shook his head. “It’s just, um-“

“Well come on, get it out.” 

Inoo sat down at the table across from Daiki and sighed. “I just thought if I started acting differently around you, then you’d treat me...nicer.” 

“Nicer?” Daiki laughed. “What, like you want me to be your boyfriend or something?”

“Not necessarily! I thought of you so highly, you know, and then you just treat me like a piece of ass that doesn’t have any feelings. I used to be so inspired by you, and after meeting you and you treating me like this how am I supposed to feel?” 

Inoo felt fired up after finally letting his feelings out to Daiki and was annoyed when Daiki just sat there and looked off to the side. Suddenly, Daiki stood up and walked over to where Inoo was sitting. He raised his hand, and Inoo flinched when he thought Daiki was going to hit him. Instead, Daiki cupped Inoo’s face in his hand and leaned down to give him a deep kiss. Without a word, Daiki stood up and left Inoo sitting alone.

Inoo paused before getting up to go help Hikaru with the dishes. There was only one thought on his mind as he walked towards the kitchen. 

What the hell was that?

———-

It had been a week since Daiki had asked Inoo to go up to his room. Around the house, Daiki seemed to be on autopilot mode around Inoo when he had to be around him and avoided him otherwise. Inoo had been too nervous around Daiki to really try and push Daiki to interact with him. All he could think about was how Daiki had kissed him and wondered what emotions could be behind it. The kiss had been softer than any of the other ones Inoo had received from Daiki, and once Inoo got rid of the confusion he had to admit that he had really liked it when Daiki had kissed him like that. 

“Hey Inoo. Come on Inoo, wake up.” a whisper graced Inoo’s conscious, and he groggily cracked open his eyes to see that Chinen had woken up. “Inoo, do you have to cook breakfast this morning?” 

“No,” Inoo yawned back and wrapped his arms around Chinen to pull him closer. “So let me sleep.” 

“Aw, but Inoo why don’t I help…wake you up?” Chinen started running his hand lower underneath the blanket with a mischievous smile.

“Yeah, I’m really sure Yamada would love to get woken up by the sound of us fucking.” Inoo lightly gasped as Chinen’s hand started working on him.

“He won’t mind. Besides, he might even enjoy it.” Chinen smirked and started pumping Inoo. Inoo tried to push away, but Chinen stopped what he was doing to wrap an arm around Inoo to keep him in place. “Stop it! Just lay down and let me ride you like a good boy.” 

“What’s all this ruckus?” Yamada’s voice came from behind Chinen and he put his head on Chinen’s shoulder to see what was going on. 

“Inoo won’t have sex with me. I even offered to ride him.” There was a whine in Chinen’s voice. Yamada and Inoo shared a look before Yamada started to flip Chinen over. 

“How about we just have sex instead? Let’s give Inoo a break.” Chinen looked over at Inoo and audibly whined in protest to Yamada’s suggestion. “Hey! Why are you acting like a spoiled brat? I’m your husband, you know.” 

“You know I always want you, Ryosuke. Inoo was just so hot last night.” 

“Whatever,” Yamada grumbled and started kissing Chinen’s neck. Inoo took that as his que to leave, and he got out of bed to collect his clothes before going. 

As Inoo ascended the steps up to his own room, he realized that he really didn’t want to go back to sleep. He stood on the second floor hallway and looked towards the direction of his room but turned in the opposite direction towards a bedroom he hadn’t been to in awhile. 

“Yes?” Inoo heard a voice come from behind Daiki’s bedroom door after he knocked on it. Inoo started opening the door, and he heard Daiki start, “I swear to Him, Ryosuke-“ Then Daiki paused and blinked rapidly a few times while staring at Inoo. Inoo saw that Daiki was not alone and saw that Yuya was smirking next to him. 

“Oh, I’m- I’m sorry.” There were tears stinging in the corners of Inoo’s eyes as he backed up. “Excuse me,” Inoo choked out as he went to leave. 

Once outside, Inoo rushed to his room as fast as he could. His sadness was escalating as he thought about what he had seen over and over again, and he couldn’t stop from starting to cry harder. Inoo hoped nobody heard him as he quickly opened the door to his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. He tried to muffle his crying in his pillow, but Inoo still felt a dip on his bed and a soothing hand on his back.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hikaru sleepily asked. “Did Yamada-“ Inoo felt Hikaru’s attention being turned to a knock on their bedroom door. “Who could it be at this hour?” Hikaru grumbled as he went to answer it. 

“Is he in here?” Daiki’s voice made Inoo look up. Hikaru just stood to the side to let Daiki in and left as he closed the door. Inoo felt bad that he had made Hikaru leave their room so early in the morning but figured Hikaru would just go cuddle with Yabu. 

“First off,” Daiki stood in his pajamas next to Inoo’s bed with his arms crossed. “Don’t you ever come to my room again without me asking you to unless it’s an emergency.” 

“I’m sorry.” Inoo sat up on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest. “I won’t do it again.”

“What did you want?” Daiki sat down on the end of Inoo’s bed. “There must’ve been something.”

“I just…” Inoo sighed. “I just wanted to cuddle with someone before we had to go down for breakfast.”

“Weren’t you in…” Daiki shook his head. “Never mind.” Daiki moved on Inoo’s bed and put his hand on Inoo’s knees. “Well, come on, I’m here now aren’t I?” 

“Don’t you have to go back to Yuya?” Inoo bit back and squinted his eyes at Daiki.

Daiki chuckled. “So you get feisty when you’re jealous? I’ll have to remember that.” 

“I just didn’t know you slept with other people is all.” Inoo huffed.

“Well, it’s not really any of your business.” Daiki pointed out, and Inoo turned his head to where he was looking at the wall instead. “Oh, stop pouting. Sometimes, you remind me so much of…” Daiki stopped and sighed. 

When Inoo turned to look at Daiki, he noticed the sadness in Daiki’s expression. Inoo unwrapped his arms and moved so that there was free space on his twin bed. “Come here,” Inoo said quietly and laid down. Daiki looked at him for a moment before lying down on his back, and Inoo put his arm around Daiki’s waist while laying his head on his chest. They both laid in silence with Daiki rubbing Inoo’s back before Inoo broke it, “do we have to go to breakfast this morning?” 

“Only if you don’t want to do your chores hungry today.” 

“Yeah,” Inoo yawned. “That sounds like it would suck.” Inoo snuggled his face into Daiki’s chest further.

“Come to my room tonight.” It sounded like more of a demand than a request, but Inoo still nodded his head against Daiki and smiled. 

——

Yamada had requested Inoo and Daiki’s presence in his study, and Inoo sat next to Daiki on the loveseat he usually occupied. Daiki had an arm around Inoo’s shoulders, which Inoo had gotten used to as Daiki started showing him more and more physical affection around the house. 

“Inoo, you’ve been here for around one month now, and I have to congratulate you on smoothly transitioning into your role as one of the members of the main house. He is probably very pleased with you as a loyal follower.” Yamada stood up and stood in front of the pair. “Now, you know as a main house member we go on certain missions to different sectors around the country.” 

“I mentioned that I wanted you two to go and visit your old sector to see how things were going there on a surprise visit to you when you first got here. Now that I see you two are getting along rather well,” Yamada smirked, and Daiki started rubbing Inoo’s shoulder with his thumb. “I want you guys to leave next week.” 

“Of course Ryosuke.” Daiki looked back at Yamada seriously. 

“We need to go get Inoo fitted for his dark blue suit tomorrow. Daiki, I’ll depend on you to take care of that for me and see to it that if your suit needs any tailoring it gets done. You two need to look sharp as my representatives.” 

“I will make an appointment right after this.” Daiki nodded. Honestly, Inoo was excited to get his dark blue suit. Only members of the main house and the top leaders of each sector were allowed to wear dark blue in official situations, while lesser leaders and followers were supposed to wear light blue. The only people allowed to wear black were Yamada, Daiki, and Chinen. 

“Good.” Yamada went to sit back in his desk chair. “I’ll email you, Daiki, about all of the specifics I want a report written on for when you return.”

“I’ll make sure to make it thorough.” 

“Okay, Inoo, make sure you help Daiki with any preparations he needs. I’ll have Chinen help Hikaru with your chores.” Yamada laughed a little bit to himself. “You both leave this upcoming Tuesday.”

“Got it!” Inoo chimed in, suddenly enthusiastic about the prospect of not having to do his chores.

“Now, you two behave while you’re there. There’s not an official stance on your relationship, and we wouldn’t want rumors to start, would we?” Yamada turned his desk chair around. “You both are dismissed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there needs to be more than 9 people in a cult...I’ve decided to borrow Sexy Zone. They’re really only going to be here for this chapter and the next one!

Inoo didn’t exactly like having to return to the northern Japanese branch. Of course he had old friends there he was excited to see, but the head of the sector, Kikuchi Fuma, hadn’t been kind to Inoo in the weeks before his departure. When Inoo stepped out of the car, he nervously looked down at his suit and fidgeted with it in anxiety before he felt Daiki stand next to him. 

“I still can’t believe you don’t have your license.” Daiki seemed to casually ignore the groups of followers that had started to stare at them. “Making me drive all the way here,” Daiki grumbled. He started walking towards what was once a small apartment complex and now served as this branch’s headquarters. 

“Well come on now,” Daiki turned around when Inoo didn’t follow him. Inoo threw a look to a group of guys he had heard whisper his name before following behind. “Do you know where Kikuchi’s office is?”

“Yeah,” Inoo curtly replied. Before he could lead the way, though, Inoo heard his name being called out. He turned to the source and smiled when he saw his old best friend jogging towards him. 

“Inoo!” His friend called out and promptly threw his arms around Inoo in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much!” 

“Shori,” Inoo mumbeled before hugging him back. “I’ve missed you too.” 

“My new bunkmate seriously sucks so bad.” Shori pulled away. “Wow, you look so good in dark blue. Seriously there’s so much-“ Inoo noticed that Daiki was giving them an intense glare in the background.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Inoo put his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Later, okay? There’s some stuff I gotta take care of first.” Inoo started to walk away. “Come on, Daiki, let’s go.” 

“Ooo, Daiki?” Shori called out. “You better talk to me about this later!” Inoo just waved him off with a smile. 

“Refer to me as Arioka when we’re around other people.” Daiki said quietly as they entered the building. 

“Sorry.” Inoo offered. “Come here, down this hall. His office is in his apartment.” 

Inoo knocked on a door on the second floor and then stepped back so he was standing next to Daiki. He started fidgeting with his suit again, but Daiki quickly grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it in reassurance. 

“Oh?” Fuma looked at them in surprise as he opened the door. “Arioka, Inoo? And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” 

“We’re here on business.” Daiki responded as they walked into the apartment. “We’ve had complaints about this sector, and we’re here on Yamada’s behalf to check out some things.” 

“I see.” Fuma stood in the middle of his living room with a little smile. “Well, you can look through all of our records. I have nothing to hide, despite what a little bird might’ve told you.” Fuma’s eyes flashed to Inoo for a moment. 

“Actually, yes, if you could send all of your financial records and personal logs to our quarters that would be great.” 

“I’ll have my men right on it.”

“While you get our sleeping quarters ready, I’m going to have Inoo show me around.” Daiki turned to Inoo.

“You don’t want me to accompany you, perhaps?” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Daiki waved him off.

“Arioka, would you mind if I could have a moment to talk to Inoo in private?” Fuma looked between them.

Daiki shot Inoo a look, and Inoo nodded back at him. “Fine, but if you try to disrespect him in any way-“

“Relax, you have no need to worry.” Fuma went to sit on his couch. 

“I’ll be waiting for you outside.” Daiki told Inoo before leaving. 

“Come, sit down, why don’t you make yourself more comfortable?” Fuma patted the couch next to him.

“I’ve been sitting all day.” Inoo tried to be polite. “I’m fine standing, thanks.” 

“You two look good together.” Fuma smiled at him. “I bet you’re happy that instead of imagining him in bed, you get the real thing now.” 

Inoo shifted his weight on his feet but otherwise tried to take up Daiki’s aura of confidence. “I don’t really think that’s any of your concern.” 

“Oh really? You know, you used to be my favorite. What a shame..” Fuma leaned back on the couch and sighed. “I hope you know you two are wasting your time.” 

“And how’s that?” 

“Don’t play dumb. You know how things work around here, and I know all of my followers will stay loyal to me.” 

“They’re not your followers!” Inoo walked over so he was standing closer to Fuma. “They’re Yamada’s followers, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t diminish his leadership.”

“Oh, but Inoo,” Fuma stood up and walked over to him. “Weren’t you so loyal to me at one point?” 

“Only because of the perks!”

“So now you’re a slut in the main house for the...perks? As you call them?” Fuma laughed. 

Inoo grabbed onto Fuma’s shirt and seethed, “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to…”

“Are you going to hit me now?” Fuma laughed again. “I don’t think that’s very wise.” 

Inoo got close to Fuma’s face. “You used to rape me, and hit me, and starve me, and now I am going to take you down.” Inoo let go before walking towards the door. “I hope you have fun burning in hell.”

When Inoo arrived outside, he found Daiki leaning against the car smoking a cigarette. “So what did he say?” Daiki asked. 

“Nothing important.” Inoo leaned on the car next to Daiki. “Hey, can I have one of those?”

“Since when do you smoke?” Daiki balanced his cigarette in his mouth while he took out his pack. 

“Since now.” Inoo took the cigarette and lighter he was offered and lit it. 

Daiki let Inoo take a couple of long inhales before he said, “no, seriously, but what did he want to talk about?”

“Mainly about how he thinks he’s invincible.” Inoo smirked a little bit. “Now all of this is going to be all the better. All of the people in this sector, they’re treated so badly..”

“Well, find solace in that He is always watching, and when judgement day comes, Kikuchi will have to pay for his actions.” 

“That day can’t come soon enough.” Inoo mused. 

“I can’t believe it took us so long to clean up this sector, anyway.” Daiki crushed his cigarette under his foot. “Ryosuke has been wanting to do this for ages.” 

“I’m surprised we don’t have anyone else in the main house from this branch.” 

“Well, it’s not like this sector produces the shining stars of our religion.” Daiki looked over at Inoo, who was glaring at him. “What?” Inoo took a drag of his cigarette and continued to glare. “Oh, I mean, excluding you of course.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Inoo put out his cigarette. “Now, come on. Didn’t you want me to show you around?” 

——

Both Inoo and Daiki stood in front of four trailers and Inoo motioned to them with a sweep of his arm. “Aren’t the living conditions here just wonderful?” Inoo laughed to himself. “These trailers are strategically placed so that when other leaders and main house members visit, they can’t see them unless they actively look for them. Kikuchi told me that once personally.” Inoo started walking towards one in the middle, but when he sensed Daiki wasn’t following him, he turned back around. “What is it? Don’t you want to see where I lived?”

Daiki’s face looked disgusted as he firmly stood still. “Do I really have to go inside? I can tell how awful they are from outside.” 

“Oh come on, Arioka. If this is good enough for them to live in, surely you can at least go look.” 

“Fine.” Daiki walked until he caught up with Inoo. Inoo approached the door first and swung open the screen door before opening it. “What is even the purpose of this?” Daiki said as he held the screen door open. “It’s full of holes.” 

“Do you know how to remove it?” Inoo asked. “Keep in mind that this isn’t even the worst trailer. That one on the end,” Inoo pointed to a trailer. “Has a ton of holes in the floor, so a bunch of vermin are always getting in there.” 

“You’re joking.” Daiki said as he followed Inoo inside. They were presented with a living room and kitchen combination with no furniture. A couple of followers were standing in the kitchen together, and they both immediately bowed in Daiki and Inoo’s presence. 

“Let up, guys.” Inoo spoke first. “We’re here to have a look around.” 

“Praise Him,” one of them responded. 

“There’s so many...bugs.” Daiki looked over at Inoo. “How could you guys stand this?” 

“I want you to remember,” Inoo raised a finger. “That most of these guys have nowhere else to go. Of course, they’re all devoted followers, but a lot of this sector is made up of gay kids that had nothing else, like me.” 

“Yeah, but they don’t deserve this. This isn’t how He would want his followers to live.” Daiki shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe that Kikuchi is claiming to do work in His name. I’m furious.” 

“We’re here to make things better, though, right?” Inoo softly smiled. “He sent us here to clean up this mess.” Inoo looked at the two guys standing there in silence and decided they needed a little break from them. He remembered how stressful it was to have leaders around, and since him and Daiki were from the main house, that just made the situation worse. “Don’t you want to see my old bedroom?” 

Daiki sighed. “I guess. Is there cockroaches in there, too?”

“Just get used to the cockroaches.” Inoo said as he led Daiki down a short hallway. He knocked on a door at the end and pressed his ear against it.

“What are you doing? Just go in.” 

“We still have to be courteous! Plus, it’s a habit.” Inoo walked through the doorway. “Wouldn’t want to walk in on…” Inoo made a face.

“People actually have sex in here?” Daiki whispered to Inoo. 

“I’ve had sex in here.” Inoo laughed at Daiki’s expression. “Thankfully, nobody seems to be home. Oh, look at my old bunk!” Inoo pointed to a bottom bunk in the corner. “Oh, it’s so nostalgic. I mean, not in a good way. This actually makes me feel...weird.” 

“Hey,” Daiki put a hand on Inoo’s shoulder. “You said it yourself, He sent us here to make things better, and we’re here to do that.” 

“Yeah,” Inoo sighed. 

“Now, let’s go back. They should have our rooms ready by now. I might’ve ordered another cheeseburger for you because I knew you’d need cheering up.”

“Seriously?” 

Daiki laughed to himself. “I’ve seriously never seen someone so excited to eat fast food.” 

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve eaten fast food?” Inoo followed Daiki out of the room. “It has to have been at least five years.” 

“You’re so cute.” They both stared at each other for a moment after Daiki said the compliment. “I mean, um..”

“Daiki, please shut up and stop ruining this moment for me.” Inoo started walking away with a little smile.

“Don’t you dare let that go to your head!” Daiki and Inoo left the trailer. “If you start acting all smug now..”

The gravel underneath Inoo’s feet crunched as he spun around to face Daiki. “You can start dropping the act when we’re alone.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Because you act all mean and strict,” Inoo put one of his fingers on Daiki’s chest, “but I know you’re just a big softie.” 

“And here’s the smugness,” Daiki rolled his eyes. Inoo still had a little smirk, though, as he went in to kiss Daiki. 

——

“I’ve always wanted to sleep in here.” Inoo sat on a couch in the apartment that higher ups always stayed in when they came to visit. 

“Why? It’s not nearly as nice as back home.” 

“Maybe, but it’s the nicest place in this sector.” Inoo leaned back on the couch. “Hey, can we get take out tonight?”

“Now you’re pushing it.” Daiki looked up from where he was sifting through boxes of papers. “I think that they sent us everything. Tonight is going to be...long.” Daiki picked out a thick binder and went to sit on an armchair with it. “2018 financial records.” Daiki read the spine of it. “Sounds riveting.” 

“Do you want me to make you some coffee?” Inoo stood up. “I was just about to make myself some after dinner tea.” 

“Yeah, thanks, coffee sounds wonderful.” 

After Inoo put on the hot water heater, he drummed his fingers on the counter and contemplated how he could efficiently distract Daiki. Part of him knew that Fuma was about to send some kid up here any moment to ask if Daiki wanted to have sex with him, and like hell Inoo was going to loose to some 20 year old on his own turf.

“Daiki,” Inoo whined cutely and threw his arms around Daiki’s shoulders. “I’m bored.” 

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Daiki furrowed his brows. 

“I don’t know.” Inoo sighed out and walked over to the front of the armchair. He glanced a little at Daiki, to make sure he was looking at him, before starting to undo his tie. “You’ve just been working so hard recently.” Inoo’s voice was pouty, “I’m starting to feel a little neglected.” 

“You were in Ryosuke and Chinen’s room the night before last,” Inoo smirked as Daiki’s eyes still followed his hands, which were unbuttoning his dress shirt. “So don’t even try to tell me you’re sex deprived.” 

“But what about you?” Inoo had innocent eyes as he slowly started undoing his belt buckle. 

“That’s not important,” Daiki returned his attention to his book. “I’ve been busy.” 

After Inoo took off his pants, he stood in front of Daiki in his boxers and unbuttoned shirt. He put his index finger underneath Daiki’s chin and didn’t miss how Daiki’s eyes raked him over as he raised Daiki’s head. 

“Are you too busy for this?” Inoo started rubbing the front of his boxers. As Daiki shut the binder and put it on the side table next to him, Inoo went to straddle Daiki’s lap, but Daiki put a hand on Inoo’s chest to stop him. 

“Let’s move to my bedroom.” Daiki stood up. “There you can take care of me properly.” 

“As you wish,” Inoo took Daiki’s hand in his. They went into Daiki’s room, where Inoo sprawled himself out on the bed in what he hoped was an enticing way. He watched thoroughly as Daiki hastily took off his suit. “Aw, but I wanted to be the one who undressed you.” Inoo teased. 

“You start stripping in front me while I’m trying to work..” Daiki started as he climbed onto the bed. “I’m gonna make you pay for this.” 

“Please do,” Inoo welcomed the kiss Daiki planted on him and opened his mouth to let Daiki’s tongue in. For a while, Inoo just let Daiki touch and kiss him wherever he wanted to. “Ah, yes, Daiki,” Inoo moaned out and spread his legs wider so Daiki could better grind into him. There was a knock on Daiki’s door, and Daiki grunted in annoyance before getting up to collect his pajamas. Inoo covered his boxer clad body with a sheet and propped his head in his hand to watch who interrupted them.

“Yes?” Daiki’s tone was thick with impatience as he opened up the door, and there stood a younger member that Inoo couldn’t remember the name of. 

“Arioka, I’m sorry for the intrusion,” the guy bowed, and Inoo frowned at the sight. “They sent me here to give you these.” He handed Daiki a Manila envelope full of papers. Daiki took them with a quick nod and went to turn around before the guy blurted out, “also,” Daiki turned his attention back, “they wanted me to ask you if you could use my company tonight.”

“He’s fine,” Inoo cut in and stood up. He walked over behind Daiki and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and one around his waist while flashing the guy a look that could kill. “You can leave now. I don’t know if you noticed, but you interrupted something.”

“Of course. Again, I’m sorry for intruding, Arioka…Inoo.” The guy met Inoo’s glare before leaving.

“What the hell was that?” Daiki asked while Inoo let go of him and walked towards the bed again. 

“You don’t want that guy in here.” Inoo sat on the bed. “He’s one of their lap dogs. They definitely sent him in here to try and get some information out of you.” 

“I’m not stupid, Inoo.” Daiki crossed his arms. 

“Yeah, well, it’s better to just scare him off, right?” Inoo tilted his head to the side. “Or would you rather have him than me tonight?” 

“You seriously need to cut out the jealousy act.” Daiki frowned. “It’s not up to you who I sleep with, and you can’t deny people on my behalf. Who do you think you are?” 

The conversation had a pause where Inoo tried to sort out his emotions before he said something rash. Instead, Inoo stood up and went to collect his clothes from a nearby chair. “What are you doing?” Daiki asked.

“Leaving,” Inoo replied. “I'm going back to my room.”

“You can’t do that!” Daiki rushed over and grabbed Inoo’s wrist. 

“Let go,” Inoo said in a serious tone and turned towards Daiki. That was a mistake though because Daiki used the motion to pull Inoo closer to him. He shoved one of his hands underneath the waistband of Inoo’s boxers and roughly grabbed his ass to hold him there better. “Daiki, stop.” Inoo tried to squirm out of Daiki’s grip. 

“Fine, you see me as just some sex object?” Inoo finally pushed Daiki away and went to take off his underwear. He started to walk towards the bed.

“Stop being such a child.” Daiki removed his pants and walked behind Inoo. “You need to learn your place.” 

“Yeah, I’m just some slut that’s not good enough to be in a relationship with you. I understand perfectly.” Inoo laid on his stomach in the middle of the bed and turned to look at Daiki. “So come on, use me for the only thing I’m good for.” 

“What? Relationship?” Daiki stepped closer to the bed. “Is that what you’ve been thinking this is?”

“That’s where I thought we were headed.” Inoo sighed. “I know. I’m dumb.” 

Daiki took a deep breath before sitting on the bed and put a hand on Inoo’s back. Slightly turning, Inoo realized Daiki’s expression had turned a little soft. “Inoo, I have something to talk about with you anyway.” 

“What?” Inoo bit back.

“Yamada has been talking to me in private about something I should let you know about.” Daiki’s expression turned pensive. “I guess, I honestly shouldn’t even be telling you about this. If we keep on getting along, Yamada is going to marry us in about a year’s time.” 

“Wait,” Inoo tried to find any hint that Daiki was joking as he sat up. “You’re serious.”

“I am. You see, I’m a little old to be so prominent and not married. When you came into the house and you were, well, a fan of mine, Yamada immediately knew that He had brought you to me.” 

“Well, if that’s what He has decided my purpose in life is.” Inoo smiled to himself. “I would be honored to serve you as your future husband.” As Inoo leaned in for a kiss, Daiki met him halfway.

“But seriously Yamada doesn’t even let Chinen pull the shit that you just did. Chinen would’ve been immediately beat for sure. I’m giving you a pass this time because you’re just getting the footing of what you can and can’t do. Even if we’re together, I can have sex with whoever I want to, but you have to stay loyal to me. Got it?” 

“Just because that’s how Chinen and Yamada run their relationship doesn’t mean it has to be the rules of ours.” Inoo looked hurt again. 

“You remember how I treated you at first? We can go back to that if you don’t want to listen to me. I don’t want to, I’d rather us be happy, but always remember you’re beneath me.” 

Inoo just huffed in response and pulled his knees up to his chest. “But if we don’t love one another, then what’s the point?”

“Appearances.” Daiki replied flatly. “Don’t you think it looks better to the outside world and our followers if I’m preaching about how gay love is superior when I have a happy, doting husband by my side?” 

“So I’m just supposed to look cute?” 

“Isn’t that all that Chinen does?” They both looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter. 

“That’s true!” 

“Plus, you get to be in a whole different hierarchy and level that most followers only dream of. Your place in His kingdom will be secured as you take the place of one of his most dedicated followers. You should be glad, right, that Him and Yamada see you fitting a role with such importance.” 

“Is this why you started being nice to me?” Inoo eyed Daiki suspiciously.

“It had something to do with it,” Daiki leaned over to brush some of Inoo’s hair out of his face. “I have learned to like you, though. At first I thought you were just some pretty face that was trying to sleep his way to the top, but there’s actually a lot of good qualities about you.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like you’re kind,” Daiki placed a kiss on Inoo’s shoulder. 

“Anyone can be nice-“

“And you’re sensitive,” Daiki put a kiss on the edge of Inoo’s collar bone. “And you have a fierce sense of loyalty.” Daiki breathed on Inoo’s skin. “And you have a weird sense of humor.” Daiki laughed a little bit. 

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Inoo lightheartedly started pushing Daiki away, but Daiki just peppering anywhere he could reach on Inoo’s body with kisses. This caused Inoo to laugh and let himself be pushed down while Daiki continued to kiss him. 

——

When Inoo awoke the next morning, he walked into the living room to find Daiki already dressed and on the phone. He had different spreadsheets strewn about the coffee table, “no, Ryosuke, I’m telling you they’ve had to fudge their numbers somewhere.” 

Inoo decided to just go make his morning tea while Daiki was busy. “This situation is a lot worse than we thought it was. Do you know what Kikuchi said to Kei yesterday? He was talking about how his followers won’t tell us anything because they’re so loyal to him. They should be loyal to us!” 

Once the water had gotten hot, Inoo poured it into two mugs. He heard some intense chatter on the line, but he couldn’t make out what Yamada was saying. “No, I know Ryosuke. I think he thinks he can intimidate Kei or something.” There it was again. Inoo smiled a little bit because Daiki had started calling him by his first name. 

He went to grab a box of tea bags from the cupboard. “Last night, we were eating some chicken dish, but I caught what the majority of our followers here were eating. It was just some potato soup.” Inoo put some instant coffee in one mug and a tea bag in the other. He stirred Daiki’s instant coffee and went to replace Daiki’s old cup of coffee with the new one. 

Daiki nodded at Inoo in thanks. “Yeah, well, we’re going to have to replace all of these old trailers. There’s four of them. I don’t know what we’re going to do in the meantime. We give them plenty of funding...yes, mhm. Okay. Wait, you want me to do what?” 

Inoo leaned against the counter. Daiki turned around to look at him for a moment, “yeah, I’ll ask Kei’s opinion about it.” 

“Yeah, there’s just been some recent development.” Daiki laughed a little bit. “Shut up! He’s here now, and I don’t know if he can hear you.” This part of the conversation piqued Inoo’s interest. “Okay, I’ll call you later afterwards.” Daiki sighed. 

“What was that about?” Inoo grabbed his mug off the counter. He rounded the couch until he was sitting next to Daiki.

“Oh, just giving Yamada an update. He’s made an important decision, and we have to deal with that today.” Daiki started picking up papers. 

“How early did you wake up?” Inoo rubbed Daiki’s back with his hand. “It seems like you didn’t sleep at all.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” Daiki smiled over at Inoo. “And put some clothes on! What if someone were to walk in right now?” 

Inoo just shrugged. “I have boxers on.” 

Daiki sighed and grabbed his cup of coffee. “Yamada has put me in charge of this sector, effective immediately. He told me to give Kikuchi the option of being banished or transferred.”

“I want to be the one to give Kikuchi the news!” Inoo piped up. 

“Okay.” Daiki smiled. “So, if you were to put anyone in charge of this sector, who would it be, if anyone?”

“Nakajima, easily.” Inoo quickly answered. “And I’m not just saying that because he’s basically Shori’s boyfriend. He’s already pretty high ranking, and I know Kikuchi has tried to get him demoted so many times because he’s always talking about making things better for our followers. He’s Kikuchi’s biggest critic around here.” 

“Well, thank Him there’s somebody around here, so I won’t have to be stuck here for as long.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Daiki sighed and took a sip of his coffee. “Within the next day or two, somebody from the main house will be here to pick up you and Kikuchi. Then, you’ll go back without me. I have to stay back to run this place for a little while.” 

“Wait, I don’t want to go back without you.” Inoo grabbed onto Daiki’s arm. “How long are you going to be here?” 

“For about a month or two.” Daiki looked at Inoo. “I know it’s not ideal, but if it’s how we have to serve Him, then we can manage.” 

“Why can’t I just stay here with you?” 

“Because that’s not what Ryosuke wants.” Daiki snatched his arm away. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Inoo asked, “are you going to sleep around while I’m not here?” 

“Kei,” Daiki said in a dangerous tone. “We talked about this.” 

“Yeah, and I still don’t like it!” Inoo stood up. 

“Yeah? Well maybe I’ll have sex with someone else tonight while you’re still here.” Daiki stood up too. “To teach you a lesson.” 

Tears started appearing in the corners of Inoo’s eyes. “But it’s our last night together.” 

“And?” 

Inoo started walking towards his room. Before he went in, he heard Daiki grumble to himself, “on top of all of the other shit I have to deal with today.”


End file.
